su voz
by Dika-chan
Summary: regalo para uchihyu-chan x su cumple!...     se la habian llebado  cuando era niña, su prinsesa queda atrapada, pero la vida ledio la oportunidad de recuperar lo perdido...


** bno este es mi regalo de cumple para uchihyu-chan! q lo hallas pasado super! felicidades ^o^**

* * *

Todas las noches en aquella celda eran exactamente iguales después de la visita al laboratorio, la llevaban a la gris habitación y le ponían los fríos grilletes en los brazos y en sus piernas llevaba 12 años enclaustrada en el laboratorio de investigación especial de la aldea de la nube, sometida desde los tres años a experimentos que amenazaban su vida y siendo curada minuciosamente por los médicos de aquel frívolo lugar, había escuchado que algunos guardias comentaban sobre la 4º guerra ninja pero no hacía caso su mundo se limitaba a 4 paredes y a la constante tortura nada importaba ni siquiera recordaba cómo eran sus padres, como era el sol y la luna, y mucho menos el porqué estaba en ese lugar… incluso llego a desear que fallaran en curarla y pudiera, como se dice, morir en paz, dejo de pensar en su propia desgracia, no le hacía ningún bien y si ya no importaba se sentía cansada así que se acurruco en el suelo y abrazo sus piernas y hundió su cabeza en el espacio entre su pecho y sus brazos , para su desgracia los metales que la sostenían de sus muñecas maltrataban aun mas estas al ser presionada con su cabeza, tampoco importo así que mantuvo la misma posición hasta dormir profundamente

Un equipo de 5 ANBUS corría velozmente la aldea no hacían ni el mas mínimo sonido, ni una palabra ni una seña, tenían como misión instalar un circuito de explosivos por los principales estamentos militares del lugar un plan simple pero que requería de una descomunal precisión los shinobi leales a Konoha se había deslizado por la mitad de los objetivos logrando instalar cada carga según el cronograma iban adelantados, cada uno vestía una capa negra con capota solo se diferenciaban por la mascaras el que guiaba al grupo tenía la máscara de un ciervo los dos siguientes eran un zorro y un halcón, los dos últimos la de un lobo y un león llegaron a la gran torre amarilla con el símbolo del rayo colocaron sellos explosivos en las columnas de la primera planta solo quedaban dos lugares.

Tan rápido como entraron salieron, a ellos no refutaban ordenes solo cumplían, pero eso no quiere decir que sean despiadados, el siguiente objetivo era el hospital, las cargas se pusieron en el techo ya que solo era una advertencia no querían matar a indefensos, salieron para el último lugar el laboratorio, esta vez el de la máscara de lobo se adelanto a sus compañero 15 minutos era suficiente para cumplir con la parte de la misión que le encargo su clan… destruir toda información sobre su línea de sangre, se coló por una de las ventanas del lugar y con su kekeguenkais rastreo el área, corrió a través de los pasillos hasta encontrarse con 2 guardias, los noqueo rápidamente y siguió su camino, y entro a la oficina de archivos no era difícil solo asegurarse de que todo desapareciera, y ahí estaban las carpetas, era un documento grande casi todo de una misma persona, se quito su masca y bajo la capucha de la capa, dejando a la vista sus ojos color perla, la banda ninja de color café oscuro que identificaba su origen, y su larga cabellera castaña, su cara denotaba seriedad. Lentamente ojeo los documento con cada pagina leída temblaba con ira, decidió ignorar de una vez todo y revisar las ultimas paginas, sorprendiéndose notablemente tomo todos los macabros apuntes y puso sobre este un sello incendiario, al cabo de unas segundos solo quedan cenizas …

Como siempre sus sueños solo eran oscuridad una que la mantenía atrapada, apartada de lo visto, lo escuchado, y lo sentido, unos pasos apresurados disiparon sus sueños, mas no cambio de posición no quería saber si ya había amanecido y de nuevo sería llevada a la sala de pruebas, tenía por primera vez en años miedo, escucho cuando unos investigadores decían que pronto se volvería un contenedor para nuevos ninjas de la nube gracias a sus ojos, no sabía a lo que se referían pero sintió terror al saberse utilizada como una fabrica, con sus delgados brazos abrazo aun mas sus piernas, los pasos se escuchaban acelerados… _alguien corriendo_ supuso, pero el constante golpeteo se detuvo justo enfrente de su celda, cerró con fuerza los ojos para prepararse como todos los días para la sesión de dolor

_Te encontré._

Una suave y varonil voz la obligo a abandonar su posición y buscar al dueño de esta, se sorprendió al ver una máscara y a su portador con capa, jamás había visto algo así retrocedió inconscientemente hasta que las cadenas de sus pies se tensaron sus manos se empuñaron, y cubrieron su pecho, se sentía desnuda si bien vestía un traje de el horrible sitio bajo este solo traía bragas, no le permitían cubrirse con alguna otra prenda.

Observo como el intruso rompió en un movimiento la cerradura de metal e ingreso a la que por años fue su habitación, conto con impaciencia cada paso de aquel personaje. Llego al frente suyo, se concentro en los pies de su acompañante no podía subir la vista.

Una vez desecho el expediente se cubrió el rostro y el cabello, salió a toda velocidad tenía una esperanza…

Sus ojos buscaban únicamente las placas de los números de las celdas, _123_, tenia esperanza, _124, _era su deber y fallo, _125_, tenía que lograrlo, _126,_ aun la recordaba era hermosa, _127, _era distinta, _128, _paso entrenando años para salvarla, _129, _ sintió impotencia cuando el clan abandono la búsqueda _130… _ se detuvo abruptamente al igual que su respiración era el numero que buscaba.

Te encontré- las palabras salieron solas de su boca, llevando con ellas el peso de años de incertidumbre y angustia.

Vio los ojos que tanto había buscado, al tiempo que vio como la hermosa niña que tenía que cuidar, se convirtió en el más bello ángel que haya visto, su cabello era largo hasta su cadera, era parejo y se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo, noto este cuando seguía la fina cascada azulada, su cuerpo era lo opuesto a su cara, el de un demonio que buscaba el pecado del hombre, se sonrojo de pensar en la sola idea, agradecía llevar cubierta su cara.

Ella estaba tensa lo sabia aun así se le acercó, ella bajo la cabeza, pero él se arrodillo para acariciar la fría mejilla de la joven, sintió como con ese simple toque se relajaba.

Hinata, te encontré… te llevare a casa- su voz fue muy suave, no era un mensaje para la joven delante de él, era para apagar la preocupación de su alma.

Ella no entendía nada pero asintió ante lo que le dijo, desvió su atención a los grilletes, encendió su ira al ver como la blanca piel de la muchacha se convirtió en morada y escarlata, rompió con resentimiento esas cosas, limpio y vendo las heridas, ante la atenta mirada de la ojiperla, después de esto se quito la capa y con ella cubrió el cuerpo de la peliazul, mientras de nuevo con voz suave le hablaba

Tenemos que salir de aquí, volarán el edificio, mañana en la tarde estarás donde pereces, ¿de acuerdo?

Solo hubo un leve asentamiento, pero le fue más que suficiente, con la capucha cubrió la cabeza de su protegida, la alzo con un mínimo esfuerzo notando lo ligera que era, no pensó mucho el tema…

Salió corriendo por el húmedo y frio pasillo, pronto pudo divisar la puerta por la que entro, la joven miraba con intriga el camino adelante, sintió como el castaño daba un enorme salto de la entrada de su reclusorio hasta el techo de un edificio vecino, solo pudo encogerse y cerrar fuertemente los ojos, para ella era emocionante, que alguien la llevara con ese cuidado, siempre que la sacaban de esa celda era a empujones y golpes, se sentía tranquila así que el sueño se la fue llevando lentamente…

El chico ojiblanco salto por los techos de las casas hasta un peñasco algo alejado de la zona militar de la aldea, los demás enmascarados lo esperaban algo impacientes.

¡okami! Tardaste ya nos íbamos a ir e…- el joven de la máscara de zorro interrumpió su berrinche al notar que el castaño cargaba algo

Neji, ¿que significa esto?- el de la máscara de ciervo intervino de manera rápida- no puedes tomar decisiones porque si en la misión, espero que sea una buena explicación…

Shikamaru, baja la voz- el Hyuga camino a un árbol cercano y recargo a la peli azul en la base de este, la miro por un eterno instante, solo contempló sus mejillas rosadas, era hermosa, se levantó y camino hasta sus compañeros- ella… es una Hyuga

La revelación dejo pasmados a los ANBU, todos bajaron la capucha y corrieron su mascara

Aunque necesitemos saber más, primero lo primero ¡Tsk! Problemático- el heredero Nara junto con los otros 4 ninjas formaron una formación en forma de triangulo viendo hacia la nube, con mucha coordinación formaron un sello y elevaron a un nivel sorprendente su chakra, era descomunal al punto de que todos los shinobi al servicio del Raikage sintieron su presencia.

¡KAI!- el grito a unisonó viajo por el desierto hasta que sus sonidos fueron inundados por los vestigios de las estridentes explosiones que azotaron el lugar. La señorita de los ojos de luna, despertó de golpe sus ojos se movieron para por fin hallar la localización de los ANBU, estaba desconcertada se limitó a ver cada uno de sus gestos ya que por la distancia no escuchaba lo que decían.

¡KAI! –

Sus compañeros lanzaron suspiros en desiguales proporciones, pero expresaban lo mismo el fin de una misión que demoro 2 meses en planeación.

Bien, Neji comienza a hablar- esta vez era Sasuke Uchiha quien pedía una explicación de lo que estaba pasando, el Hyuga solo cerró los ojos.

Sabrán lo que significa pertenecer a la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga, pues es nuestro deber defender a la rama principal, los protegemos desde que cumplen 3 años, ella es Hinata es la legítima heredera del clan…

¡momento! Creí que la presumida de Hanabi era la heredera, es decir si había alguien mas ¿Por qué no estaba en la aldea?- el rubio del grupo intervino antes de que la ideas le hicieran explotar la cabeza

Naruto no interrumpas- Shikamaru mostraba un singular interés en la plática del Neji

Hanabi nació 5 años después que Hinata-sama, no es la heredera, a Hinata… la secuestraron un me después de que la dejaran a mi cargo, ese día…

Flash back

_El sol se filtro por la ventana causando que un niño de cabello largo despertara, el pequeño se sentó en el futon mientras tallaba sus ojitos, de repente recordó que ese día podría pasear con su primita, con ese pensamiento corrió a alistarse lo más rápido posible, ya estaba vestido con ropa normal unos pantalones y una camiseta negra, junto con unas sandalias ninja, era lo ideal para pasar un día entero de juego. Corrió por los pasillos de la mansión, no encontró a nadie en el camino supuso que como era domingo y era tan temprano nadie tenía porque estar laborando, ansioso llego al fin al cuarto de su protegida, toco discretamente no quería que todos en la casa supieran que saldrían, no escucho respuesta así que entro el niño supuso que vería un ángel dormido, pero su cara termino por expresar todo lo contrario, la habitación de la que él llamaba princesa estaba desordenada, la cobertura del techo corrido y lo que despertó el miedo en su corazón fue la sangre en el piso no era mucha pero para él era lo suficiente para que el niño gritara…._

Fin del flash back

Pase años entrenando para por fin ir a buscarla pero… al cumplí 12 el mismo día de mi graduación, Hanabi-sama fue nombrada sucesora del clan y a Hinata se le dio por muerta- el castaño termino mirando el suelo mientras todos se preguntaban cómo actuar ante la situación

Vamos al campamento- los presentes asintieron y miraron hacia Hinata solo para ver como la chica era bombardeada de preguntas por Sai

¡SAI! Déjala- Neji se contuvo para no rebanar en pedacitos al dibujante…

El viaje fue cansado la llegada al campamento no fue muy agradable mas porque a Sakura, ten ten, ino, temari y Karin no les gusto para nada que Neji llegara de la nada cargando a una linda chica y que SUS chicos estén de sobre protectores con la nueva, desde ese punto fueron 3 tortuosos días de camino hasta la gran puerta de Konoha, en los que Neji se encontraba enojado, triste y frustrado…

El genio Hyuga se salto el informe de la Hokage y se dirigió al hospital, el noto que en ningún momento del viaje su prima hablo ni siquiera emitió sonido alguno, sentó a la peliazul en una silla mientras buscaba que la atendieran, por suerte Tsunade apenas recibió el informe de la misión y el imprevisto de la ojiluna.

Neji tráela a mi consultorio, muévete- la rubia paso prácticamente corriendo por el lado de los jóvenes, el de la máscara de lobo cargo a la rescatada al lugar dicho, la mujer más fuerte de Konoha la arrebato la capa negra a la joven provocando su sonrojo

Tsunade-sama, Hinata-hime no hablo en todo el camino, yo…- el castaño fue interrumpido

Ya lo note- respondió secamente la medica al tiempo que pasaba su mano rodeada de chakra verde por el cuerpo de su paciente, tras unos minutos detuvo el examen…

Neji ve a tu casa, descansa, dile a Hiashi que venga, que Hinata está de vuelta- la anciana tenía un tono maternal y sonreía a la chica que la miraba curiosa, el joven se daba la vuelta para hacer lo encomendado, pero un pequeña mano detuvo su andar, la peliazul lo sujeto del brazo estaba sonrojada pero lo que menos quería era que el la dejase…

Hinata dime, ¿quieres que Neji se quede?- la rubia quiere que la chica hable o mostrara signos de poder usar su voz, sin embargo ella solo asintió bajando la mirada

Hinata, responde bien a mis preguntas- la Sanín decidió cambiar de táctica y le imprimió fuerza a la orden, ante esto la menor de la habitación soltó a su primo y posiciono sus brazos delante de su pecho y toco su labio inferior con su dedo, su expresión solo decía una cosa… sufrimiento

Niña levanta la cabeza, ¿ has recibido algún entrenamiento ninja?- era imposible de hecho era una pregunta graciosa, es decir ¿ qué aldea entrena a sus prisioneros?, para sorpresa de los 2 presente ella sintió, incluso movió los labios como queriendo formar una palabra, un simple sonido, pero al final nada, vuelve a bajar la mirada y sus ojos se cristalizan

Byakugan- el Hyuga activo su doujutsu confirmando el desarrollo de las redes de chakra de su prima, siguiéndolas como un mapa pronto nota el problema de habla de la chica- hay un sello inhibidor en su cuello

¿Qué?- la medica se altera y revisa el área- ¡maldición! No es solo eso cortaron su cuerdas bucales, el sello es para impedir la regeneración de la herida… Neji lárgate de una vez y avísale a tu tío lo quiero en 10 minutos aquí- la variedad de cambios emocionales de la líder de la aldea fue asombrosa, tanto que el joven prácticamente huyo del lugar…

Había pasado un mes del regreso de la legítima heredera del clan más poderoso de Konoha, ella solo paso 4 días en el hospital, tiempo que le tomo al grupo de criptologia para tomar los datos del sello que la mantiene en silencio, la Hokage le hizo un prueba para ver el nivel en que se encontraba la joven, muchas kunoichis pensaron que era un pérdida de tiempo, pero la joven ojiluna dio a conocer un muy buen desempeño ganándose el puesto de chunin de la hoja, las cosas mejoraron pero solo 6 personas además del pequeño grupo de criptologia conocían el secreto del silencio, de la chica Neji y tsunade, Hizashi y Hiashi y Naruto y Sasuke, estos últimos por entrar a la habitación del hospital donde Hinata era revisada por dicho equipo ellos vieron el sello y antes de que el enrubio armara un escándalo les contaron lo que ocurría, los Hyuga enseñaron sus técnicas a la primogénita, preparándola para que pronto ascendiera a jounin todo marchaba bien…

Una joven castaña con vestimenta china y chonguitos en el cabello caminaba distraída por la calle totalmente ida, se movía por inercia, pronto choco con alguien haciéndola caer para atrás aterrizando sobre un charco, sin embargo lo que causo que su ira se desbordara fue el hecho de que la persona que la que estropeo su vestimenta era la nueva ninja de la aldea, Ten Ten no la podía ni ver ella era la culpable de que Neji dejara de juntarse a menudo con su equipo, haciendo que se quedara en la mansión del clan para cuidarla, no se creía ese cuento seguro humillaría a su amado ojiperla, después de todo es una mosca muerta Hyuga de la rama principal.

Por su parte Hinata ajena a los pensamientos de odio de la castaña la miraba con preocupación, bajo la cabeza en señal de disculpa, pero eso no sirvió para apaciguarla, vio como ella se levanto mientras la miraba profundamente…

Y ¿bien? Discúlpate, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer- la experta en armas escupió con odio cada palabra, espero con impaciencia casi 30 segundos, demasiado por que la bomba de tiempo exploto, la castaña la tomo de la mueca apretándola fuertemente- eres una maldita Hyuga, igual que todos, no… eres un verdadero estorbo ¿Qué te place ver a Neji a tus pies? Si nunca hubieras llegado el jamás se habría alejado de mi lado, no sabes cuánto deseo que desaparezcas…

La sarta de insulto pudo haber seguido pero la ojiluna rompió en llanto y se alejo del lugar al ver como su primo se acercaba en la escena, no podía mirarlo a los ojos si lo que decía su compañera era verdad, ella merecía morir…

Para cuando Neji llego con Ten Ten no pudo detener a su prima, ella era veloz y se perdió el el bosque rápidamente, era como si su alma se fuera con ella, más aun al ver como las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Se volvió contra su supuesta amiga.

Dime, ¿Por qué te ensuciaste, Hinata es una maldita? ¡por Dios Ten Ten! - el byakugan se activo por el fuerte sentimiento del muchacho- está enferma… no puede hablar, pero no significa que la puedas tratar así, y no sé qué planeas pero no te atrevas a acercártele no voy a dejar que ella sufra

¿Por qué la defiendes? Ella te alejo de lo que querías, de mi- ella también lloraba- yo te a…

No lo digas, no te puedo corresponder, solo vivo por ella… la amo desde que me la presentaron, prometí que no lloraría, esta vez pienso cumplir- dicho esto una ráfaga de viento ocupo el espacio del joven mientras que la kunoichi lloraba, no solo por decepción amorosa, sino de sí misma…

La peliazul alcanzo su objetivo la cascada oculta al público, el lugar que su primo le mostro, donde compartieron risas… desaparecería, no dejaría que la persona más importante para ella fuera miserable, y menos si era su culpa, así que… si ella moría el sería feliz con su compañera de equipo, ya no habría estorbo.

Con cada pensamiento camino hasta el centro de la laguna, lo más profundo, fue dejando de moldear chakra a sus pies, su cuerpo se hundía hasta desaparecer en el agua…

Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le dieron, el sabia el lugar donde ella iría, a su vista se revelaba la imponente fuente de agua pero su atención se centro en las burbujas que estallaban en el centro del lugar, no dudo 2 veces se sumergió en las aguas heladas, para surgir un minuto después con su protegida en brazos, ambos llegaron a la orilla y empezó a reanimar de boca a boca el cuerpo de su amada, no reaccionaba, no supo que mas hacer solo la abrazo y lloro desconsoladamente, susurraba pequeños te amo en el oído de la chica, sin pensarlo ella tosió y con dificultad correspondió el abrazo, se quedaron horas bajo la luna, unidos en ese tierno gesto…

Los días pasaron ambos ninjas se refriaron pero, realmente no importo mucho, pues ese era el día, 30 de noviembre, el equipo de criptologia retiro el sello y tsunade enseguida llevo a la Hyuga a cirugía la cual fue todo un éxito, todos estaban contentos incluso Ten Ten tras superadas la situaciones de conflicto, 2 semanas más tarde la dieron de alta, pero nadie escuchaba su voz, la Hokage dijo que era su costumbre estar callada y que eso no iba a cambiar…

De nuevo en la cascada dos ojiperla se besaban apasionadamente demostrando lo que se amaban, sus brazos se sujetaban con desesperación y fuerza, se separaron unos segundos, lo suficiente para tomar una bocanada de aire y volver a unir sus labios, en la fue acorralando a pasos torpes hasta atraparla entre su cuerpo y un árbol, la joven llevaba una yukata corta y un short, ambos negros, pero terminando siendo retirados por la veloces manos de su amante, el no se quedo atrás sus manos recorrieron el torso, los hombros y los brazos del Hyuga dibujando con sus dedos cada línea definida por el arduo ejercicio del ninja, se detuvo súbitamente en su delineamiento cuando sintió como que su sostén caía, no reprimió un gemido de su garganta, quien diría que su primera palabra en años seria un gemido.

Me encanto, tienes muy bella voz- esas palabras fueron pronunciadas mientras el castaños se deshizo de sus pantalones y quedo en bóxer, la peliazul se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, pero con cada caricia mostraba los excelentes resultados de su cirugía.

Ahh- la mano de Neji se apodero de uno de sus senos, y su boca del otro- mmm- sus pezones eran mordidos y pellizcados- ¡AH!- el grito de gloria y los jadeos consecutivos fueron causando porque 3 dedos del genio del byakugan escudriñaban el interior de su prima, moviéndose de forma desenfrenada, y eficaz.

Al fin sus cuerpos se habían desprendido de las ropas, sus sexos rosaban, y suplicaban porque fueran unidos por completo, así que Neji obedeciendo abrió de manera delicada las largas y contorneadas piernas de la ojiluna, se posicionó entre ellas, tocando levemente con la punta de su hinchado miembro el botón rosa de Hinata, fricciono de forma torturante su pene, hasta que ella grito desesperada, y lentamente fue penetrando el virginal cuerpo de ella, cuando el himen se rompió, el gritillo de dolor, lo hizo abrazarla, y tras unos minutos la danza del amor inicio sus pasos, el vaivén de las caderas, los sudorosos cuerpos y los gemidos de placer, se hicieron cómplices de ese momento, el clímax cuando dijeron sus nombres al viento con lo último de sus fuerzas…

Hina… quiero ser el único que escuche tu voz…-

N-Neji te amo- el más bello sonido brote de los rojizos labios sacando una sonrisa en el fatigado ANBU

Y yo a ti- sellaron su sentimiento…

Los años pasaron la pareja heredo el liderazgo del clan Hyuga, se casaron, aunque nadie nunca escucho la voz de Hinata, era solo un privilegio que le pertenecía a Neji Hyuga….


End file.
